fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/My Other F-Zero OCs
Here are my other OCs for the F-Zero series: Rodney Stewart 'Age:' 22 Occupation: Physicist in Mute City Birthplace: Earth, Mute City Appearance: Ending it All, Man of Destiny, The Power of the Falcon Rodney is a young physicist and is the son of Dr. Robert Stewart; aside from his half-sister, Luna, he happens to be his only living kin. He looks up to his father highly and was always willing to follow in his footsteps as a doctor, rather than a F-Zero racer. He's very well-liked and famous throughout the world and the universe. Tinsel discovered Rodney as she was searching for her friends within the Task Force. They've mysteriously went missing, and she wanted to consult with him about a strange compound in a syringe his dad left behind. The note entrusted her to hang on to it and use it when the time is right. According to the analysis, Rodney stated that it's used as some kind of psychological agent; he theorized it would be used as a way to enhance cerebral functions if a person has been brainwashed. He and Tinsel hoped it wouldn't be the case in terms of their missing comrades. Unfortunately, their fears were justified as soon as she encountered Rick Wheeler on his Dark Star Dragon. Luckily, she was able to snap him out of his trance, and he was the first to receive the syringe. Because of their close relationship, he advised Tinsel to follow her heart and give Rick her true feelings, as he may give them to her in return. Later, he was able to make a replica of his father's formula and so far, he was successful on healing Jack Levin, Lucy Liberty, and Mr. EAD. He was quite astonished that his dad's secret formula was able to restore a lifeform as complex as an android's. With the four functioning normally, he thinks that hope is on the horizon, and he strongly believes that Rick, Tinsel, and her friends can rescue his old man and overthrow Dark Million. Unfortunately, after the semifinals in Death Wind, he was abducted by Black Shadow, Jody Summer, and his dad. In response, the Emperor of Brutality demanded to lose the final race and surrender the Reactor Mights in exchange for his mind. Rick and Tinsel planned on rescuing him after they prevail in Lightning. Sadly, Rick was taken in by the demon, however, he was able to regain his mind while Rodney, Tinsel, Captain Falcon, and all his allies restored his erasing memories and broke the trance. Rick burst out of his stasis tube and broke into Rodney's, then escaped with Tinsel and Falcon. Nevertheless, without the formula, he's still in a comatose state, until Rick revived him. He said it was a miracle despite the concussion. It was the same for Tanaka, although he had it far worse than Rodney did. Now, he's determined to go with the Task Force as they prepare for the perilous intergalactic journey to rescue his dad in Dark Star. Eventually he did, thanks to the help from the Duelists. As well as Octoman who led him away to prevent the black sorcery from The Skull reaching him. He met up with Rick, Tinsel, Leon, and the other pilots and decided to go with him while he saves his dad. At the Dark Star Reactor, it was there that his dad unveiled a legend of the savior, Rick was the one who was chosen. After the restricted laboratory was demolished he stayed with his father and all the other pilots, praying for the best for Rick to fulfill his destiny and help Falcon to stop Deathborn. He witnessed his success, but it cost the life of Captain Falcon. After a week of solitude, his hospital was rebuilt and he had a warmer heart toward his family. His future looks bright, now that he's finally in good terms with his dad, and a companion to his half-sister, Luna. Several months later, Rodney found out that Rick was engaged to Tinsel, and he was successful on obtaining 50 bounties during his career as the Young Captain Falcon. He later was advised by his dad and the Task Force that Rick and Tinsel were heading to the primitive planet, Giant, in order for them to relax and also help Lily Flyer capture Don Genie; he was desperate on awakening the four sacred Materia titans in order to destroy the planet and eventually tear the universe asunder, and eventually sell them for a hefty profit. Rodney eventually arrived there following a distress signal from the Dragon Bird EX and witnessed Rick assisting the plasma being, Plassein, while obtaining the orbs and reuniting them at the main shrine. Unfortunately, Don ganged up on them, shocking and nearly killing them both. The young doc rushed to Rick's side and attempted to revive him; he was successful, but the electrocution left him very weak. Tinsel was successful on finishing his mission, and Giant and its Deities were saved, while Don was apprehended. Rodney, along with his father, made rubber arches and gloves for Rick since he had an unusual molecular makeup due to the misfiring in his body. Rick was later able to properly use his new, profound abilities, thanks to Samurai Goroh, and later he was bestowed with the power of the Falcon. Later on, he deals with a lot of family drama. His half-sis, Luna, sometimes goes through some personal crises, whether it'd be her insecurity or when she feels her dad is picking him as his favorite. Rodney has observed Luna going downhill, even close to committing suicide if it wasn't for Jack. This started a time paradox, and Rodney would constantly be the white knight in the Stewart family if his sister becomes the Sadistic Coroner. Despite this, he has seen some accomplishments too. He'd recently became a certified physician like his dad, and so did Luna. Nevertheless, he's still in the midst of the chaos along with his father. But no matter what, he'll do whatever he can to remain by his sister's side and make peace within his ever-growing legacy. Holidus, Lixa, Gastro, Plassein 'Appearance:' The Power of the Falcon Occupation: The sacred Deities of Matter from Planet Giant Plassein's Best Friend: Rick Since the Big Bang, four Deities were created; each represent the states of matter. They're all from the planet, Giant, particularly at the Materia archipelago. A legend was foretold there, saying that a Chosen One must pass each of the titans' tests, and only a pure heart should unite the three orbs from Holidus, Lixa, and Gastro to quench the fighting if their peace is disturbed. Unfortunately, it came to pass as Don Genie made a visit. He was the culprit to awaken each of the Deities so he could capture the rarely seen guardian, Plassein, and destroy the world for his own personal gain. The catastrophe could also result the obliteration of the galaxy. Aside from manipulating the F-Zero committee, that was his main objective. Holidus is the giant golem of solid, Lixa is the titan of liquid, Gastro represents the air, and Plassein resembles plasma. Rick, as the new bounty hunter, was able to accomplish each task and retrieved the orbs, until Don made the Deities clash with one another. Plassein eventually materialized; however, his strength alone wasn't enough. With the help from the savior of the universe and the Elite Mobile Task Force, both he and Rick were able to restore peace to the planet, but not without a painful sacrifice. Plassein endured Don's trap then gave Rick his essence in a sphere of plasma, which was the last secret piece of the Materia shrine. It was his parting gift since the new Falcon was his only hope. The energy from Rick's hidden stamina incapacitated the two titans, Lixa and Gastro, while Holidus fell from their battle. Giant was torn to shreds from various environmental anomalies, although Lily played the song of regeneration as the last two spheres were gathered by Tinsel, Rick's last mantle. An aurora was formed and Lily and Jack jammed together, restoring tranquility and balance to the earth, water, and wind. After Rick paid for his respects to the fallen serpent, the three revived Deities made a final visit. They gave him their own sphere, combining a small portion of their essences. That gave him all his lost strength, and then they'd shown him a silvery wing which was the last of Plassein. The solar system would still remain in check since that was all that was left, and they promised to keep it safe from harm. They made their farewell, knowing that Giant, and the space surrounding it, will forever be in good hands. Category:Blog posts Category:Anime Original Characters Category:Characters Category:F -Zero series